This invention relates to abrasive saw blades of the type having a narrow, substantially flat-sided annular body typically composed of metal, an open central portion for movement of the workpiece through the blade, and an outer peripheral surface coated with an abrasive. The typical abrasive is a coating of powdered diamond particles applied in a sintering process and covering not only the outer periphery but also a portion of each flat side of the blade along the periphery. A saw assembly using blades of this type is shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 6,632,126 B1 (“the '126 patent”) issued Oct. 14, 2003 and entitled BLADE RING SAW ASSEMBLY.
Saws of the type shown in the above-identified patent support the ring-shaped blade around its inner and outer peripheries and rotate the blade at high speed to cut a workpiece with the abrasive-coated outer periphery. Because the blade is narrow and the interior of the blade is open, the workpiece can be turned during the cutting operation and moved within the blade to permit the blade to cut along irregular, curving paths. A typical use of such a blade is for cutting very hard materials such as tile. The flat-sided ring has sufficient strength to be driven through the tiles at substantial cutting rates. Details of construction and operation of such a saw assembly are shown and described in the above-identified patent, and have been made public through the advertising and sale of such saw assemblies by Gemini Saw Company of Torrance, Calif., under the trademark “Revolution.”
An earlier, lighter duty saw shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,139, entitled “Rigid Wire Saw Wheel Apparatus For Very Hard Materials,” (“the '139 patent”) uses a diamond-coated wire ring that is supported and driven in a generally similar manner. This saw is designed for sawing glass and ceramics, but is not well-suited for heavy duty cutting because of limited cutting speed. With the flat-sided ring blade of the '126 patent, much greater cutting pressure can be applied and curved cuts can be made, although not as sharply curved as with a wire blade.